Love and HATE
by secretturtle
Summary: This takes place after the secret life mid season finale. It center around amy and ricky engagement. Also around the aftermatch of Jesse party. Showing both the Love and Hate of everything!
1. A drive of feelings

I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager. I do not own any of the characters.

General info: This takes place after Secret Life of the American Teenager 4th season mid finale. The story focuses mostly around Amy and Ricky. It begins right after Ricky, Amy and Lauren left Jesse crazy party. It shows the love and hate that will take place because of all the drama.

Amy POV

(On the Drive home)

"Lauren, are you ok. I'm so sorry this happen to you. I can't believe Madison did this to you" I said to Lauren who was sitting in the back seat.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore Amy, I'm sorry but I just need to just think." Lauren responded in the break of tears.

"Let's just leave her alone Amy she going through a tough time" Ricky said trying to help.

"I know Ricky" I said kind of annoyed. "I'm just trying to help my best friend."

"I know Amy but she said she doesn't want to talk about it" Ricky said.

Just when I was about to get upset, I put my hands through my hair and noticed my ring. And I just couldn't believe I was really engaged. I was so happy to be engaged to the love of my life. With the drama that happened this morning I almost forgot. But I was going to marry Ricky. Me, Ricky and John where going to be a family. Now I couldn't stop smiling.

So instead of starting an argument I just said. "I love you Ricky"

"I love you to Amy" Ricky said with a smile.

Lauren POV

Ugh seeing Amy smiling made me just wanted to puke. Not that I wasn't happy for Amy, I was. But I was going through a lot. My boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend; if that's not betrayal I don't know what is. Seeing Amy and Ricky smiling, holding hands, and saying I love you made it all worse. Not that I wanted to have a two year old son while living with my fiancé at 17. It was just the point that they were so happy and I was so…NOT. I HATE THEM AND ANYONE ELSE WHO IS HAPPY FOR THAT MATTER.

Ricky POV

I felt really bad for Lauren, to catch your best friend with you boyfriend is not a fun thing to witness. But I was just too happy at the moment to even care. At this moment I had everything I ever wanted. I had a beautiful 2 year old son. I also had an amazing, wonderful, and beautiful Fiancé. Plus I finally think I got rid of Adrian. I graduated High School. I'm going to school near my wonderful family. I felt really bad for Lauren but I was really happy for me.

Please give feedback. Sorry it's so short but if I get enough reviews it will be longer next time. But should I continue or should I stop. I am open to anything that going to help my story as long as you put it in a nice way; this is my first Fanfiction story. Thank you for reading!


	2. kisses and betrayal

I do not own The Secret Life of the American Teenager or the characters.

Ben POV

Laying here with Dylan felt so right. I felt like a teenager again. I wasn't the boyfriend of a teen mom or a husband of a teen who lost their child. Not saying I didn't love Amy, because I did or do. I'm not sure. And it's not that I don't love Adrian, because I did or do. I'm not sure about that either. But any ways, what was I thinking about. Oh yeah, I finally feel like a teenager. For once in such a long time I was just lying in a sleeping bag with a normal teenage girl. I just had an amazing non sex night with a regular teenager girl. I lay holding Dylan with a smile. But the smile was short lived because Alice was approaching me and she didn't seem happy.

Grace POV

(On the drive home)

While I sit in front seat while jack was driving I couldn't help but think about our kiss. I mean WOW

"Crazy party huh?" Adrian says from the back seat.

"Yeah it was!" Jack responded

But I just here bits and pieces, all I kept replaying in my mind was that amazing kiss.

"I can't believe..." AMAZING KISS

"Jesse and Madison hook..." AMAZING KISS

"..Sex in woods…" AMAZING KISS

"Grace you…" Amazing Kiss

"Grace! Hello Grace" I here Adrian yelling.

"Huh, what, huh" I respond confused

"Were you even listening to us?" Jack says

"Um yeah, well kind of, just lost in thought I guess" I say with a smile trying to play it off

"You ok girl?" Adrian ask concern

"Yeah fine I guess just thinking about the night I guess, sorry" I respond

Amy POV

(At the apartment)

Me and Ricky had just drop Lauren off and she didn't seem much better. I ask her if she wanted me to stay there with her but she refused. She didn't really seem like she even wanted to look at me. I sit in the couch finally having a moment of relaxation because I will have to get john soon and again will be on the move. Ricky comes sit next to me and give me a smile.

"You ok Amy" Ricky asks

"Yeah I'm ok, just worried about Lauren" I say

I know you are, but give her some space, she will be ok" Ricky says while he gives me a hug

I give him a passionate kiss. I just love him so him so much. The kiss continues with much more force. And we show each other our love in the best way we know how.

Ben POV

"Henry slept with who!" I scream to Alice.

"With Adrian, they were in bed together!" Alice responds

I couldn't believe it. He was my best friend and he slept with my wife. Not my girlfriend but my wife. I know it soon to be ex-wife but c'mon she is still off limits. After he gives me that crap about not crossing the line of being with Alice, he hooks up with my wife. A wife that I was going to start a family with. A wife I lost a baby with. So it doesn't matter if she going to be my ex-wife. You don't cross that line. It just made me want to, want to…

Then I Kissed Alice

Feedback please! Did you enjoy? I thought it was pretty good, hope you did! Sorry again that it was so short! Thanks for reading!


End file.
